


Bodyguard

by chica_rockbell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Levi, Confessions, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Two Shot, alternative universe, eruri - Freeform, president erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: Being a bodyguard was never easy. Especially the bodyguard of the president of the United States.





	1. Bodyguard - Part 1

Being the personal bodyguard of the president of the United States was never an easy task. From accompanying the president everywhere to plan his schedule precisely so that nothing goes wrong was a demanding task. Levi knew this better than anyone. Being Erwin Smith's bodyguard for 3 years now, Levi always followed his dear president around. Today was no exception. It was a normal Thursday in the middle of Summer, they were at the Oval room, Erwin working on paper work and Levi, bored to death from just staring at the president, could be found sited on a couch reading a book. It was 10h30 in the morning and the only interruptions they had were the occasional entry of the vice-president Mike Zacharias or the scretary of state Hange Zoe and sometimes Erwin's assistant. Besides that the only audible thing was Erwin's pen writing in his papers.

Suddenly a heavy sigh distracted Levi from his book. 

"Levi, I'm so bored." Erwin confessed out loud.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The short man answered without taking his eyes of the book that he wasn't reading anymore. "I can't do your work for you even if I wanted to, sir."

"I know. That's not what I meant. Why don't we do something different? Like going to the beach or something? It's so hot anyway..." Erwin suggested.

"Sorry to disapont you sir, but that's absolutely out of question. It's to dangerous and you just can't walk around without protection." Levi answered right away, now looking at Erwin dead in the eyes.

"But you would go with me, what other protection do I need?" Erwin tried to convince Levi. Levi rolled his eyes, this was nothing he wasn't used to but somehow the president would always find a way to convince him to do something dangerous. But this time that wasn't going to happen.

"Sir if a group of terrorists decides to appear and explode the whole thing or if a crazy maniac recognizes you and decides to explode your brains, only me isn't going to be enough to protect you. The beach has to be controlled, every person must be checked, the perimeter has to be covered with our men. Going to the beach today is out of question sir." Levi explained.

\---------

When they arrived at the beach the sun was shinning bright and there was no wind. The beach was empty since Levi had chosen a place with no one, not because he didn't liked crowded places, he was already used to that, but in order to be more safe for Erwin. The day was peaceful, there were just the two of them, they had gone for a swim and were currently laid down on their towels sunbathing. Levi was thankful that nothing happened today and eventually started to remind all the things he had gone through with Erwin in the last 3 years. Like that time they went to Paris for the funeral of some important person and a huge crowd of reporters tried to reach Erwin for his opinion. Or all the press conferences he had gone with Erwin. Or that time they were in Egypt and some one tried to shot Erwin but thank God Levi was there and no one got hurt. He also remembered all the laughs they had when they were together in the airplane after that incident. And then Levi started to think more about the president itself. They spent every minute of every day together. Probably Levi was the person that knew Erwin the best. He would always guess the reaction of the blond president in every situation, the way he would deal with his problems. However he felt like he didn't knew Erwin at all. He knew so little about Erwin's private life, only that he was born in North Carolina, had 2 younger sisters and never got married, depiste being already 35. Curiosity started to fill Levi. What was Erwin like when he was younger? Was he always a good student? Was he the popular guy in high school? Or the nerd one always with a book to keep his company? Did his parents or his sisters expected him to become the president of the United States? How was the relationship between Erwin and his family? Dos he actually had any girlfriend before? All this thoughts assaulted him at the same time and before he realised...

"Sir why did you never get married?" Levi asked broking the silence they had fallen into. The question got Erwin off guard. He definitely wasn't expecting Levi, who was so quiet and reserved, to ask that.

"Well I guess I never found the right person." Erwin answered. "Also I was never the type of guy who dates. The last girlfriend I had was probably in high school. What about you?" Erwin asked looking directly at Levi's grey orbs. 

"My job doesn't allow it. I never know when something might happen to me." Levi answered sincerely looking at his feet. Somehow he regretted asking that to Erwin. Imagining his president whit someone else felt weird. Levi felt irritated and angry at that thought but he couldn't explain why.

"Guess that's my fault then" Erwin said smiling.

"I didn't mean that sir! It's an honor to me to be the one by your side all the time." Levi said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"That's good" Erwin said whit an even brighter smile than before. The sound of a cellphone ringing interrupted their conversation. Erwin rolled his eyes and sighed. He reached for his cellphone, stood up and answered the call while walking near the shore leaving Levi alone. Levi felt stupid for asking that to Erwin. He should have just kept his mouth shut, the president's life was nothing of his business. Erwin came back with a frown on his face. 

"Well, guess we have to go back. Hange just called me saying there were some problems I have to take care of" He announced.

"Fine by me sir. The sand was already pissing me off actually." Levi said. Erwin laugh at the statement.

"Always the same, Levi" 

\-----------  
When they arrived at the White House, Levi went straight to the shower to take all the sand from his body, while Erwin changed into more formal clothes and went to take care of the problems Hanji talked about. 

Once Levi was all cleaned and dressed up he met the president at the Oval room already working again. Erwin looked up and once he saw it was Levi he turned back to his papers without saying a word. It was almost dawn. Levi was so tired he just sat on the couch doing nothing. Once again the only audible thing was Erwin's pen. Levi thoughts wandered to the beach and the day he had and how he actually liked going there even if he hated the beach because of all the dirt. He enjoyed talking to Erwin and just being in his company was something Levi was thankful for even if he didn't know why he felt that way. 

Suddenly the sound of the pen scribing stopped and the sound of something heavy hitting the desk was heard. Worried, Levi looked at the president and what he saw made him want to laugh really hard. Erwin had fall asleep in his desk all over his papers. He, just like Levi, must been tired because of the day they had. 

Levi looked at Erwin. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. Infortunatly Levi had to wake him up.

"Sir." he called. Nothing. Erwin kept on sleeping. "Sir!" Levi called louder. Erwin shrugged but kept his eyes closed. Levi went closer and touched Erwin's arm calling him once again. This time Erwin opened his eyes and looked at Levi. A yawn escaped his mouth. 

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Erwin asked.

"Tch. Yes you did. I think you should rest for the rest of the day sir" Levi answered his question.

"I can't, I have to finish this" Erwin replied while scratching his eyes.

"Tch, always the same stubborn guy." Levi whispered. He sat again on the couch and closed his eyes. Without noticing he fell asleep.

\---------

When Levi opened his eyes again he felt his short body being carried and his head against a broad chest. He looked up to see the person that was carrying him. It was no other than Erwin himself.

"Oh you waked up. I'm sorry I didn't meant to wake you. You looked so peaceful while sleeping I did not have the courage to do such thing." Erwin said in a low voice. Levi felt himself blush like madness. 

"No problem, sir. There's no need to carry me any further, I can walk." Levi said.

"It's okay." Erwin said with a smirk on his lips. "We're almost there anyway."

They reached Levi's room in no time. The room was dark because the lights were off. Erwin laid Levi on his bed. Levi felt cold due to not having the other's warmth on his body any more.

"Good night Levi. Sleep well." Erwin said.

"Good night sir." Levi said still embarrassed from the whole situation. 

What happened next was something Levi was never going to forget. He felt a pair of soft lips in his forehead and then Erwin whispered in his ear sending a shiver trough his spine.

"Thank you for taking me to the beach, I had a great time." Erwin whispered. Levi felt himself blush again but thank God Erwin couldn't see that because of the darkness. Erwin left the room not letting Levi answer his words. Then Levi turned in his bed and fell asleep almost right after that, having the best night of sleep in the last years.


	2. Bodyguard - Part 2

Three weeks have passed since the beach day. Levi still didn't believe in what happened, it all seemed just a dream. He was so confused about his feelings towards Erwin and the situation that he avoided the president as much as possible, only talking to him when spoken to and not looking directly in his eyes. Never in his life Levi felt so lost and with no clue in what to do.

Eventually Erwin started to notice Levi's weird behavior. At first he thought that everything was fine, but at some point he started to notice that Levi was quieter than usual, never doing is usual sarcastic comments, and hardly looking at him. Erwin started to wonder if he had made the right choice that night. 

Ever since Erwin met Levi that he found his bodyguard extremely attractive, with his under cut and grey eyes. Even though at the beginning it felt wrong, it wasn't long until Erwin had fell for the short man. Erwin had repressed his feelings for the past 3 years, almost sure that Levi didn't feel the same way. But when the bodyguard asked about his private life in the beach, he couldn't fail to notice the curiosity that filed Levi's eyes and he thought that maybe, but just maybe, he could feel the same way. 

But now Erwin wasn't so sure. And for the first time in his life he too didn't know what to do to solve this situation.

Just like any other normal day, both Erwin an Levi were at the Oval Room, the vice-president, Mike, had just left the room after discussing important business with Erwin. It was already late, about 9 pm, so Erwin decided to call it a day.

"Hey Levi do you feel like dinner?" Erwin asked.

"Hmm whatever." Levi answered not really wanting to spend more awkward time with Erwin but not wanting to disrespect his president either.

Erwin stood up and left the room moving towards the kitchen. He normally ate there. Yes, the White House had a great dining room but Erwin never used it since he ate there alone, so he ate at the kitchen with Levi and the other employees from the White House. It was more comfortable and familiar.

When they arrived, Erwin greeted the cook and sat at the table along with Levi. Since it was late everyone else had already ate and so the two of them were left alone. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Erwin was the first to try and break it.

"Hey Levi, what do you think about going New York tomorrow for a walk in Central Park and Fifth Avenue?"

"Sir with all due respect, but in this time of the year there's just to much people. It's dangerous." Levi answered, not taking his eyes from his food that had arrived in the meantime.

"I don't see any problem, as long as you go as well, I'm safe." Erwin tried to convince Levi.

"Sir we already went to the beach not to long ago. Why the sudden urge to go to New York?" Levi was being disrespectful, he knew that, but he also knew that this was just another mind game for Erwin and that he didn't really wanted to go to New York. He wanted something else that Levi couldn't understand, but he was getting really full of it.

"Well we had plenty of fun at the beach that day. Don't you agree?" Erwin provoked, with a smirk in his lips.

Levi felt himself blush and looked at his food once again. What was Erwin trying to do? 

"Levi, what's wrong with you?" Erwin asked in a serious tone this time. Levi looked up to see that his president had a serious face, but not giving away anything else.

"What do you mean sir? Nothing is wrong with me." Levi lied. Of course everything was wrong. In these three weeks Levi finally realized why he felt so angry at the beach when he imagined Erwin with someone else. It was pure jealousy. But he didn't know what to do.

"You're lying." Erwin stated. "You have been quieter than usual lately. Did something happen that I should be aware of, Levi?"

"Quieter? What do you mean? It's not like I can help you with your work, I don't understand shit about it. What do you want me to say?" Levi was losing it. This man could really piss him off. Where did he wanted to get with this shitty conversation?

"I'm just worri-" 

"Worried about me?" Levi stood up, cutting Erwin off. "Shouldn't you be worried about the country problems instead? I'm just your bodyguard, that's it."

With that said, Levi stormed out of the kitchen and headed to his room. Levi couldn't understand why Erwin behaved like that sometimes. Why should the president be worried about him? He was just a bodyguard, a totally replaceable person. And he knew how to take care of himself, he didn't need another person doing it.

Levi was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't heard the steps approaching him until someone grabbed his arm and pinned him against a wall. He looked up to see who it was and his eyes were met with blue ones.

"You idiot." Erwin whispered. "Of course I care about you. How could I not? You are one of the most important people in my life."

Levi didn't answered. Instead he listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Never in his life he heard his heart beating so fast.

"You shouldn't be worried about me... I know how to take care of myself." Levi finally answered in a whisper looking away, his cheeks turning red when he realized how close Erwin was.

"You are such an idiot." Erwin said with a sigh.

Erwin then did the most unpredictable thing. He close the gap between the two, kissing Levi. It didn't took Levi much time to answer and kiss Erwin back.

\------------------

The next day when Levi arrived at the Oval room, Erwin was already there working on papers alongside with the Secretary of State, Hanji. Erwin looked at Levi with a smile on his face, while Hanji smirked at Levi with the face of someone who knows something she shouldn't. Levi felt his cheeks getting warmer. 

"Well good morning Levi" Hanji greeted him. "Did you sleep well? I hope Erwin didn't kept you wake to long yesterday with his 'work'."

"N-no he didn't." Levi stammered, his cheeks turned more red. 

"That's good. We couldn't afford to have the President private bodyguard too tired." Hanji said still smirking.

"Ye-yeah that's right." Levi said. Levi questioned himself if Hanji had heard him being to loud last night after the heated discussion between him and Erwin in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as some of you requested I decided to write the second part of this piece. I hope it's not to shitty and that you like it haha leave your opinion, I always like reading them. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing an Eruri one-shot. I hope you guys liked it! Please leave your opinions, I always like to read them :)


End file.
